1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for removably mounting and accurately positioning jaws on supporting jaw structures of a vise, and is particularly well adapted for use on a modular fluid-operated vise of the type described in the referenced Hydraulic Vise Patent.
2. Prior Art
While proposals have been made to incorporate fluid-operated actuators in vise units, these proposals have typically suffered a number of drawbacks. Most proposals have resulted in relatively complex constructions which do not facilitate end-to-end and/or side-by-side positioning of a plurality of vise units. Essentially non-modular jaw and base structures have been utilized, with the result that these structures cannot be positioned relative to each other in sufficiently versatile arrangements and configurations to serve a wide variety of production needs.
Another common problem with many vise proposals is that their relatively movable jaw and base structures are not provided with adequate systems for assuring constant and accurate relative alignment of the jaw and base structures. Where adequate alignment systems have been employed, these systems have not been well adapted for use with modular jaw and base structure components.
The foregoing and other drawbacks of the prior art are addressed and overcome by the vise system described in the referenced Hydraulic Vise Patent. In accordance with the system of the Hydraulic Vise Patent, a pair of jaws are mounted on relatively movable jaw structures. Inasmuch as the jaws are ordinarily specially configured to serve the needs of a particular application, the Hydraulic Vise Patent does not address itself to any particular jaw configurations.
Neither does the Hydraulic Vise Patent address the problem of providing a simple and inexpensive jaw mounting system which will serve the dual functions of removably mounting and simultaneously accurately positioning jaws on the jaw structures. With prior vise proposals, vise jaws are ordinarily held in place by threaded fasteners, and the problem of the jaws becoming "cocked" or otherwise misaligned with their jaw mounting structures may result in damage to the jaws and/or to workpieces being clamped by the jaws.